Blaze's Journey
by PokemonUniverse
Summary: Blaze, a young female raptor must face her greatest fear. A bloodthirsty Spinosaurus named Dread has killed her parents, but she ends up making some new friends along her journey. But, will Blaze and her new friends be able to put a stop to Dread's evil plans?
1. A Sad Beginning

The sun rises and shines down on a thick, tropical forest. Two raptors, a male and a female carve out a large dirt nest that is sheltered by a large flowering tree. The beautiful pink flowers attract insects and birds that make a good food source for the raptor pair. The male collects ferns and places them in the nest so that the nest is more comfortable for his mate. The female sits down in the nest and begins laying her eggs. Eventually she has finished her first clutch. There are only five, but it is an investment in the future. Exhausted, she lays down on her eggs and falls asleep. In the meantime, the male goes of to try to hunt for food so they won't starve. Racing throughout the jungle, he eventually comes to a stop to listen to his surroundings. He cocks his head and hears a loud splashing sound, a waterfall! He follows the sound and comes to a huge waterfall giving away to a river. He spots a school of plump fish swimming in the water and snaps at them with his jaws. He misses, and after countless attempts to catch a fish, he gives up and leaves. Heading back to the nest he smells the scent of fresh meat and blood. Following the scent trail he eventually comes to a large dead herbivore. A Parasaurolphus! He digs in and uses his sharp teeth to tear off a large chunk of flesh. Picking up the meat, he heads back to the nest. The female hears the male approaching her and wakes up. She has also laid a second clutch of eggs consisting of 6 eggs. She gathers ferns and covers the eggs with them to incubate them. Starved, the female and the male have a fleshy feast. The two tear off great chunks of flesh swallowing them whole. The female then returns to her duty of caring for her eggs.

6 months later...

The sun arose waking the raptor pair from their deep slumber. The female stands up to stretch her legs and she hears a cracking sound. She turns around to see that her eggs are finally starting to hatch! She watches as her newborns use their "egg tooth" to puncture the thick shell so that they can push their way out. Eventually every egg has hatched and the youngsters are up and about exploring their new surroundings. The 4 females are a light brown color with cream under bellies and white feathers on their tail, arms, and head. The 6 males are a bright lime green with tan under bellies and blue feathers on their head, arms and tail. However, one female was very brightly and unusually colored. She had a skin color of red, orange, and yellow with black stripes going from her neck to her tail, and bright red feathers on her arms, head, and tail, and beautiful amber eyes. Her parents were surprised because they both didn't have that skin color but excepted her anyway. They named the special female Blaze because of her fiery colored skin. The mother looked at her brood with pride shining in her eyes. The hatchlings began to squeal and shriek and she realized that they must be starved. The mother paused and cocked her head straining to listen above the noise of her squealing infants. She heard a lizard scurry by her, chasing an insect. She crept up to it, bunching her muscles ready to pounce on the small Jurassic lizard. Her infants watched her with curiosity because one day they too would have to hunt for their own food. The female waited patiently for the right time to attack. The lizard was eating the insect it had just caught leaving it vulnerable. Seizing her chance, she pounced on the lizard and with a swift bite, killed it instantly. Carrying the plump lizard in her jaws, she dropped it at the feet of her infants and watched as they stripped it to the bone. When they finished off the lizard the youngsters settled down with full bellies and fell asleep. The parents also settled down and went to sleep as well, but the only one not sleeping was Blaze. She was restless and decided to go off and explore the river. Quietly as to not wake her parents and siblings, she cautiously made her way to the forest to go and find the river.

Meanwhile...

A male Spinosaurus is looking for a meal. His body is black and he has a red and grey sail. His left eye was red with a scar running across it. His neck and back were covered in battle scars and his large, crocodile-like jaw was lined with rows of sharp, jagged teeth. He was known as none other than Dread. Dread is a blood-thirsty killer and will kill anything in his way. He heads towards a river and spots a shoal of plump, juicy fish. He creeps up to the riverbank and snaps his jaws at the fish and catches them. He swallows the fish whole but is not still satisfied. He pulls his head out of the water to look for more fish and wades through the water. He spots a large eel and lungs at it frightening his prey. He claps his jaws around the eel and with one brutal bite he shears his victim in two. He gobbles up the remains of his meal and slinks into the bushes to wait for more prey.

Blaze heads towards the river and stalks through the bushes using them as cover. She reaches the edge of the trees where the jungle gives way to a sandy bank. She hears the peaceful sound of the river flowing quietly through the forest out towards the ocean. The river is teeming with fish but she sees blood in the water! Tempted, she sneaks closer to see if she can find a meal but she stops. She lifts her head up in the air and she smells the scent of fresh meat and blood but mixed with it a scent she does not recognize. She sneaks closer to the river and steps in. The water is warm but she senses something watching her. She pauses and then out of the corner of her eye she sees two eyes staring back at her through the bushes. She smells the strange scent again but still cannot identify it. Suddenly, a Spinosaurus leaps out of the bushes! She instantly recognizes it by its one red eye with a scar running across it and remembers the stories her parents told her about a cruel Spinosaurus named Dread. "That must be Dread!" She thought. Dread roars at her and attempts to grab Blaze by snapping his jaws at her. He misses and Blaze dashes off into the jungle to escape the hungry predator. Heading to the nest with the Spinosaurus thundering after her, she shrieks warning to her family that danger is coming! The to adults stand up and guard the nest full of babies. Racing behind her parents for protection she realizes there is no way they can defeat an adult Spinosaurus! Dread growls and her parents bare their teeth at Dread to show that they mean business. The mother and father crouch in front of the blood-thirsty Dread and pounce on Dread's back so they could land a few blows. Big mistake. Dread realizes that the infants are no longer under their parents protection and shakes off the attacking parents causing them to fall off. The nest is still unguarded and Dread rushes forward at the infants and snatches 6 of them in his jaws swallowing them whole. Blaze manages to escape and take cover in a small cave so that she is out of reach from Dread. She watches as Dread kills the rest of her brothers and sisters by crushing them in his jaws. Outraged by the deaths of their young, the mother and father attack Dread with fury. The male pounces kicking his feet with his sickle claws retracted. Right when he lands on Dread he flicks the claws forward slashing the Spinosaurus's flesh. Screaming in pain and anger, Dread picks up the angry father and throws him against the wall breaking his arms and legs. Poor Blaze watches as her parents fight to their deaths. Her mother attacks Dread's leg and Dread hisses and kicks her away. The father cannot move and is paralyzed and Dread puts him out of his misery by grabbing the male's head and swiftly twisting it to one side snapping the father's neck and killing him instantly. Desperately to avenge her family and lost mate the mother attacks Dread but to no avail. She does manage to land a few devastating blows but Dread grabs her in his jaws and slams her against a stone wall injuring her severely and causing her to bleed internally. Blaze stands there in horror as her mother dies. Dread roars in victory and then leaves the bodies to scavengers. Blaze crawls to her mothers side and watches her mother as she gasps for air and she hears her mother's last words. "Blaze, let your heart guide you." "I will always be with you even if you can't see me" she said. Blaze looked at her with confusion and asked, "What do you mean if I can't see you?" "I can always see you" Her mother told her, "I love you my daughter, please, save yourself." Blaze watched as her mother drew her last breath and went limp. Blaze said with tears in her eyes, "I love you too mother." And with that she bid her last goodbye to her parents and raced into the jungle.

Blaze is now the last of her family to remain alive.


	2. A New Home

Blaze dashed though the forest in a desperate attempt to get away from Dread. It was only a couple of hours

until sunset and she knew she would need to find a new home quickly or she would become a predator's dinner. And so she began her search. Suddenly, a large mass of rain clouds covered the sun blocking out the light. A large storm was on it's way and she knew she needed to find shelter. She spotted a small rocky cave and ran inside to hide. It was not stable but it would have to do. With a large yawn, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile...

A adult Baryonyx thunders through the forest. He has black skin and his body is covered in spots and stripes of bright green, red, blue, purple, and yellow. He is known as Cosmo because of his strangely colored skin that looks like a giant, colorful cloud from space. The sky collides and creates a loud crash of thunder and it begins to rain. The Baryonyx spots a small rocky cave. He realizes it is to small for him but spots a small creature inside the cave that appeared to be asleep. Suddenly a large crack of thunder is heard and he looks up to see a giant lightning bolt striking down at the cave! The lightning hits a weak spot and knocks out a chunk of stone and the cave starts to wobble and he realizes it is about to fall on the creature inside! A chunk of rock falls on the creature's head making it unconscious. Instinctively, he reaches in with his head and quickly grabs the animal and pulls it out of the cave. Just when he pulls his head from the cave the cave collapses.

Blaze opens her eyes to see a huge carnivore in front of her and shrieks with terror. She turns to run to the cave she had slept in to see that it had collapsed. Realizing that the Baryonyx had actually saved her, she cautiously goes up to the carnivore and she watches as he bends down and nuzzles her gently. He raises his head up and bellows and suddenly five baby dinosaurs rush out of the bushes and nuzzle the Baryonyx. There is a Tyrannosaurus named Thunder, a Triceratops named Cera, a Pteranodon named Sky, a Oviraptor named Ruby, and another raptor like her that was named Storm. The Baryonyx tells Blaze his name is Cosmo and that they would not harm her. Thunder had black skin and yellow stripes covering his body. Cera had bright orange skin and emerald eyes. Sky had blue skin with white stripes. Ruby had pink skin with red spots on her body as well as a red crest on her head. And last but not least, Storm had bright amber eyes and grey skin with black, white, and blue stripes. She realizes that Cosmo must have rescued them and was taking care of them as of they were his own young. She was now one of them and was happy to be with others like her. The youngsters watched as Cosmo gently picked them up by the scruff of their neck and carried them to their new home. Eventually they came to a large cave system in the side of a mountain. Gently Cosmo set them down and the youngsters raced into the cave to play. Blaze raced after them to join in the fun and they all chased each other in a game of tag. She was instantly excepted as part of the family and they all played until sunset. The sun finally began to set and Cosmo walked over to a boulder beside the cave entrance and pushed it with his head blocking the entrance of the cave. The youngsters opened their jaws in large yawns and curled up and went to sleep.

Next morning the youngsters were up and play-fighting with each other. Cosmo removes the boulder that was blocking the cave and steps out. The youngsters stop playing and rush to his side with Blaze following her new friends. Blaze discovered that she has a great gift for making new friends and yesterday she became friends with Cera and the others and they cannot be separated. Blaze and the others squeal at Cosmo saying, "Cosmo we're hungry!" Or "I'm so hungry I could eat a Tyrannosaurus!" They all crowded around him and he led them to a river for their morning hunting lesson. Blaze and the others squealed with excitement and rushed out of the cave. "What will you teach us to hunt today Cosmo?" Ruby asked. Cosmo replied "Today you will learn to catch fish!" "You will try not to make to much noise because it will scare away the fish." Cosmo told them, "When you are trying to catch a fish you need to quickly hook a fish underneath its gills with your claw and it won't be able to escape." Ruby asked Cosmo if he could demonstrate on how to catch it and he happily agreed. The youngsters watched as Cosmo crept up to the river. Cosmo spotted a shoal of plump, juicy fish and waited patiently until a fish came close enough that he could grab it. A giant fish swam up to the bank not knowing it was about to meet its end. Seizing his chance, the Baryonyx swiped at the fish and caught it by snaring it with his long, curved claw. He pulled the heavy fish out of the water and let the youngsters have a taste. Cera sniffed the fish and wrinkled her beak in disgust. "I'm not going to eat that!" Snorting, Cera trotted off to find her own food. In the meantime all of the others were gobbling the fish with greed. Blaze told Cosmo that it tasted good, but she still liked to eat meat. The only one of the group that was craving it was Sky. "How could you NOT like this?!" "It tastes like a slice of heaven!" Sky said. The others rolled their eyes and went off with Cosmo to find another meal and following them was Sky dragging his fish. Cosmo spots a injured Corythosaurus and slinks in the trees to ambush it. He suddenly dashes out with the others behind him except for Blaze. They kill it by biting its neck and feast on the carcass. Blaze however spotted a Compsognathus and was going to try to ambush it like Cosmo did. She may be just a hatchling but she has strength and intelligence. She slinks up to the dinosaur waiting for the moment to attack. She sees it lay down about to sleep and she dashes out of the bushes. Using the element of surprise, she pounces on it kicking with her sickle claws. She lands on it and bites its neck killing it instantly. She trots back to where the group was feasting with her head held high and her prey in her jaws. She stops in front of them and drops the dino on the ground. The group turns to stare at Blaze and squeal with excitement seeing she was the first to catch her own prey. They all rush to her side dancing with joy and even Cosmo was surprised. He came over and nuzzled her like her father used to do with her bringing back happy memories of when her family was still alive. Because Blaze caught the prey she gets to have the first bite. She dips her head and rips off a large strip of bloody flesh and gobbles it up. She licks her lips and says, "It tastes amazing! You have to try it!" Cera finally came back with a beak full of leaves lays down to eat them. She notices that Blaze caught her first prey and gives her a friendly nudge. Storm and the others came for their share. Storm bent down beside Blaze and tore of a chunk of flesh and goes off to another area to eat it. Soon they have all had their fill and with full bellies and along with Cosmo head back to the cave for a nap. Cosmo closes the entrance with a rock and falls asleep. Blaze too closes her eyes and realizes that she is now with her new family and sleeping in her new home.


	3. A Storm is Coming

The sun peeks over the horizon and the birds sing their song rejoicing that morning has come. Cosmo hears the noise and pulls away the stone blocking the cave entrance. He then turns to see the youngsters still sleeping and walks over and gently wakes them. They awaken and rush out of the cave to play. Cosmo follows them and watches them play from a distance. He smells the air and detects that something must be wrong but cannot identify the problem. Cosmo notices that clouds are beginning to gather in the sky but ignores it thinking it will not be a threat. It was only a few weeks ago when there was a storm that had destroyed Blaze's home the same night she was rescued by Cosmo. Cosmo smiled as he watched the little ones play fight together. His belly then growled so loud that Blaze and the others stopped playing and stared at Cosmo. Blaze asked Cosmo, "Cosmo can we go hunting?" Cosmo agreed and told them that today they would learn to take down big dinosaurs as a group. "Follow me and I will teach you how to bring down large dinosaurs as a group." Cosmo said. The youngsters chirped and squeaked like a nest full of hungry hatchlings. Cosmo led them off to try and find a herd of plant-eating dinosaurs to eat. He walked across the plains and spotted a herd of duckbills and hid in some bushes to ambush them. "Ok what we will do is I will go through the forest until I see the front of the herd and I will scare them towards you." "I will give you the signal to get ready to pounce by roaring loudly and when the herd runs by you, attack them together." Blaze and others nodded and turned around to wait for the herd. Cosmo stalked throughout the edge of the forest but still careful so the herd did not see him. He could see the herd's leader and waited for the time to ambush. The herd's leader gave a loud bellow signaling the herd to stop and rest for a short while before moving on. The herd began to graze giving Cosmo the perfect time to attack. He suddenly dashed out of the trees and frightened the herd to stampede in the direction of the youngsters. Cosmo continued to chase the herd in the right direction and gave a loud roar to signal Blaze and the others to get ready. Blaze crouched quietly in the bushes waiting to pounce. The herd raced by the youngsters hiding spot and Blaze led the attack. She spotted a injured adult and chased her target. Racing after the injured duckbill with the others hard on her tail, she caught up to it and pounced kicking with her sickle claws slashing through the animal's flesh. Cera charged at the beasts side and rammed it with her thick head and puncturing its sides with her sharp horns. Sky was flying and made a sudden dive and tore off a large strip of bloody flesh with his sharp beak. Thunder ran up and bit it's back leg so it couldn't escape. And last but not least Blaze and Storm pounced on it's neck landing killing blows to the creatures throat and Blaze slashed it's throat with her savage claws. Bellowing in pain and shock, the dying dinosaur collapsed to the group dragged the dying animal to Cosmo and he watched them as they devoured it (except for Cera who is a herbivore) with greed. Cera was eating grass and the others had already stripped all of the meat off of the carcass and were sitting on the green grass with full bellies. Blaze and the others followed Cosmo back to the cave to rest. Cosmo closed the entrance to the cave and fell asleep along with the others. Blaze curled up in her nest and fell asleep along with the others in their own nests.

The next day...

It is finally morning. The youngsters go outside to play only to find it pouring rain. Black clouds began to cover the sky and block out the sun. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot through the sky hitting a tree. The bolt of lightning caught the tree on fire weakening the tree's strong trunk. The rain put out the tree that was on fire but it was beginning to sway. *Snap*. The tree's trunk cracked and the tree began to topple over. "Run! Get into the cave!" Blaze shouted. The group ran towards the cave with the tree falling towards them. Luckily, they made it into the cave safely but the tree crashed to the ground blocking the cave's exit! "Cosmo! We're trapped!" Ruby cried. "Everyone stand back!" Cera shouted. Cera snorted and pawed the dirt. Lowering her head, she gave a loud bellow and charged at the tree blocking the exit. Ramming it with her head hard she cracked the tree slightly. "Ow, I think I bent my horn!" Cera said rubbing her head. Cosmo looked at her with pity and walked over and kicked the tree with his mighty foot sending it flying away. Cera stared at him with her mouth agape and asked, "How did you do that?" Cosmo looked at her and said, " It was nothing, I know that when you grow up you can do that too." "I wish I was grown up now!" Cera wailed. Cosmo looked at her and said, "You will, just be patient." Smiling he led the youngsters out of the cave but stopped in his tracks. Cosmo's eyes widened at the sight before him. The youngsters asked, " What's wrong Cosmo?" But as soon as the caught up to him they all saw the terrible sight ahead of them. Blaze looked around seeing that several trees were on fire due to the lightning from the storm. The rain began to come down even harder and the wind picked up dramatically. The gale force winds were blowing the rain everywhere and uprooting many trees. "Cosmo what's happening?!" The youngsters cried. Cosmo looked at them with a panic-stricken face and told them "I do not know what is happening but I know that whatever it is, it can't be good." Blaze looked at the others with fear and realized that they had no way of protecting themselves from the catastrophic event that was about to take place.


	4. Hurricane!

The wind was violent and unforgiving. The rain was pounding the Earth with immense force. "We need to get to high ground and fast!" Cosmo said. The others did as he said and climbed up a mountain to get to safety. The rain loosened the rocks making the mountain more difficult to climb. The group was only a few hours away from reaching the mountains summit but Blaze knew they had to pick up the pace if they wanted to survive. Blaze turned and looked far out to see the island's sandy shore beginning to be swallowed up by the ocean. Looking farther out she rested her eyes upon a giant cyclone in the middle of the ocean. The spinning cyclone was pushing waves onto the beach with fury causing the lower parts of the island to flood. Dinosaurs of all kinds desperately tried to escape the water's grasp by trying to get to high ground. Even the largest dinosaurs like Tyrannosaurus scrambled to safety to escape the fury of the storm. Some dinosaurs were swept up in the water and carried far out to sea never to be seen again. Blaze warned Cosmo the water was rising quickly and the group began to pick up the pace. They were halfway to the summit and everyone was exhausted from the treacherous climb. The sun was just beginning to set and Blaze spotted a cave in the side of the mountain and urged the others into it to rest for the night. The group settled down on the cold cave floor and Cosmo wrapped his tail around the youngsters protectively. He then blocked the cave with a large boulder to protect them from the storm. With big yawns, the group fell into a deep sleep. Blaze waited until she was certain that everyone was asleep. About an hour later, everyone was sleeping like a rock. Blaze used this time to sneak out of the cave. She was worried what would happen and if her new family would be safe or not. And so, she decided to keep watch for the night. Quietly as not to wake anyone, she silently stepped over the sleeping bodies of her "step-siblings"(since her real siblings were killed) and creeped out to the entrance of the cave. She crawled through a hole in the entrance and exited the cave. The moon was just beginning to rise into the starry sky and she could still see the hurricane spinning in the distance. The wind was still pretty strong but not as strong as before. Huge waves were being shoved onto the island causing the water to rise even quicker. She watched as the water began to creep it's way ever nearer to the cave where her family was sleeping. No longer able to fight sleep she gave in and let her eyes close.

Next Morning...

Blaze woke up to see that the island had been completely covered with water except the mountains, one of which she was on. She could only see the very tops of the trees in the land below that were not covered in water. The hurricane had died out a few hours ago and the wind was calmer. Due to the hurricane's fierce winds, she could say debris scattered all over the island. There were many fallen trees and branches and other things floating atop the water's surface. The sun was up in the sky and Blaze ran inside the cave to wake the others. Gently prodding at Cosmo's side, he finally woke up. The others woke up along with him. Cosmo slowly stood up, stretched and walked outside into the fresh morning air. Cosmo blinked the sleep from his eyes and finally could get a clear look at the landscape. As Cosmo looked around suddenly everything that happened yesterday came flooding back to him. He remembered the terrifying storm that had devastated the island, and the screaming wind that had spread chaos throughout the land, he remembered the water, the water that was trying to swallow up everything in it's path and to only be pulled out to the ocean never to be seen again. Cosmo remembered that if something had happened to him or his family there would have been nothing he could have done to stop it. Cosmo shivered at this and decided to let these thoughts sink into the back of his mind and to hopefully disappear. Cosmo hated the thought of being helpless and not being able to protect what he loved. Blaze noticed that Cosmo had not spoken for a while now and she nudged his leg to get him to break away from his thoughts and drift back into reality. Cosmo looked at Blaze and at the others and told them that they would need to somehow find food or they would starve. Blaze thought for a moment and wondered, "How are we supposed to find food when we are surrounded by water?" Then Blaze remembered when Cosmo taught her how to fish and she got an idea of how they would find food. Blaze looked at Cosmo and said, "Since there is water everywhere, I am going to bet that there is fish in the water surrounding this mountain." "This water did come from the ocean, and there are many species of fish that live in the ocean and they probably are all around us." Ruby caught on to what Blaze was thinking and looked around to know that the others were clueless to what Blaze was planning. Ruby walked over to stands beside Blaze and said, " Blaze is right! We could use the techniques that Cosmo had taught us to catch fish so we can survive!" The others looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at Blaze and Ruby nodding their heads in agreement. Cera told the others that she could eat the plants on the mountain they were on. The sun was halfway up in the sky and so they all went down to the base of the mountain to where the water met with the land. Cera went in a different direction to find her own food and the others crouched at the water's side waiting patiently for a fish. Blaze stuck her head under the water and could see fish swimming. She went back up to the surface to catch her breath and then went back under the water. Eventually, a school of plump, juicy fish swam right by her head and she lunged through the water and managed to catch three large fish and she tossed them onto the shore for the others to eat. And she waited even more to catch her own food after providing for her family. She saw a large fish swim by and she snapped at it with her jaws and caught it. She pulled the fish out of the water and ate her meal on the shore. She bent her head down and tore off a huge chunk of fish meat and ate it with greed and kept doing so until there was nothing left but a fish skeleton. With a full stomach she led the others to a small cave not far from the water's shore. The roof of the cave was made of intertwining vines and roots that held up the soil and rocks to keep the cave from collapsing. And so, she and the other's were settling down to go to sleep. Blaze watched as the sun began to set behind the trees and she could hear the water smashing against the beach and she closed her eyes and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning..

Blaze was woken up with the sound of birds singing. She stood up and stretched and walked out of the cave. She looked around and saw that almost all of the floodwater was gone! Due to the sun's heat the water should be completely gone by about midday. She went back into the cave and woke the others gently. Eventually everyone was up and about happy that everything would be alright.


End file.
